Not Done Yet
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: From the following prompt... In FTL, Emma and Killian go back to Rumple's cell... But this time, he's not done with her...


"Smile love, it might never happen," Killian urged as they made their way into the bowels of the castle.

"I think it already did - remember last time I was here?" she replied, holding up her burning torch to illuminate his face as he walked beside her. The fire cast a golden glow over his skin, highlighting the sharp lines of his jaw and strong line of his nose. So majestic. So handsome. She resisted the urge to add something else.

"Touche Swan," he admitted, giving her a wry smile, before moving forward along the dark and rocky corridor.

Eventually, the light from the torches shone upon the wooden bars of the cell.

Rumplestiltskin's cell.

A shiver ran down her spine as she saw the caged room - so bare, so threatening. A reminder of the curse and her own fate.

"What are we looking for?" Killian rolled his head as he placed his torch in one of the metal holders that were bolted to the bare rock.

"A coin - a medallion of some kind. Rumple said he hid it somewhere here," Emma's words seemed to disappear into the darkness - the black air surrounding them swallowed her voice. "Start looking," she ordered, laying her own torch on the floor as she searched the crevices and cracks that covered the walls.

"Do you remember our last encounter here?" he asked. She could hear the groaning of his leather jacket as he bent down to examine the lower parts of the cell.

"How could I forget?" she quipped. She took a step backwards - accidentally backing into him He stood and turned to face her. He was so damn close. That scent of his - that peculiar masculine smell washed over her. She blinked her eyes closed.

Flashing her eyes to his, she quickly licked her lips before she turned back to the wall of the cell, slowly searching every inch.

"Sorry about that," he finally said, "I was… "

"A jerk?" she asked, spinning back to face him.

"Come now Emma, you were the one who left me at the top of a beanstalk."

Her face twisted at his truthful answer, and she slowly nodded, "Well you have me there…"

Raising his eyebrows, he gave a small nod.

"But I seem to remember a certain pirate telling me he was done with me… Yet here we are…"

Her words were designed to provoke him. She was aware of enough of herself to know that. But after weeks of flirtation, perhaps he needed a push.

"Now Swan, you aren't going to hold something I said months ago against me are you?"

Suddenly, he was behind her, his shadow enveloping hers against the wall. Though he did not touch her, he was mere inches away. She could feel his energy, his presence.

"N-no…" she stuttered, steeling herself so she didn't fall back against him.

Then his lips were at her neck, so close to her skin, if she moved a little they would touch. Softly, barely - they brushed against her neck. A bloom of heat spread down her body; the contact making her head lull backwards…

"I was… Angry at the time." His tongue began to run down her neck, reaching the point that met her shoulders where he left a soft kiss. "You got under my skin darling."

Her breathing became softer - shallower. Slowly she turned her face to his - her search forgotten.

"Oh did I?" she teased, leaning back against him.

"Oh you know you did," he replied, using his hook to pull back the few strands of hair that covered her neck. "So no - I was not - I am not - done with you my love."

She rolled her body into his, his words sending a ripple of pleasure through her. As her hips pivoted backwards against his, she felt the growing hardness in his pants. She had to restrain her desire groan out loud.

It had been way too long.

"So what do you have in mind? Since you aren't done…" she asked, perfectly aware of his intentions. She slowly moved her hands back, making contact with his leather pants, her hands cupping his firm ass through the soft material.

Instead of replying, he wound his good hand into her hair, pulling her head back so her neck was exposed. Laying a trail of soft, gentle kisses up her neck, she felt a familiar tug inside her body as the the touch of his lips both burned and teased. It was agony and ecstasy and torture all rolled into one.

In a fluid motion, she turned to face him. She dug her hands inside his coat, balling her fists in his vest. Today it was red: blood red. It brought out something in his complexion. Something dangerous.

"And you think I will be an easy conquest captain?"

He leaned in so his stubble hewn cheek lay against hers, she bristled at the contact. "Of course not darling. I love a challenge."

His teasing, flirtatious manner was hard to handle under normal circumstances. But here. Alone. So far from anyone who may discover them - she cracked.

"Then do your best pirate."

A smile flashed on his lips - white teeth glowing in the darkness. He had such a swarthy, devious smile. It made the hot, damp feeling between her legs increase and her stomach flip.

Leaning into her, he started to lay kisses down her neck. Working his way down, so achingingly slowly, that she wanted to grab his head and force it between her breasts.

She reached up and began to unpick the buttons of her shirt. Underneath she wore a sheer white tank - it barely covered her modesty.

His head worked lower. Then his hand was on her breast. She gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue lapping the hardness under the material, dampening is in seconds. The coolness of the wet on her skin making her start.

She needed his skin on hers. Now.

Flicking the buttons of his vest undone she pulled apart the simple ties of his linen shirt until his chest was bare. Tugging his face upwards, she pressed her chest against his, with one hand tugging up her vest until skin met skin. Warm. Soft. Comforting.

She groaned into his mouth; unable to hold it in any more.

Bodies entwined, they stumbled back against the wall of the cell. It was hard and rocky against her back. but she didn't care as she pushed her hips against his. Daring to let out the passion she had restrained for so long. No longer scared of showing him how much she wanted him.

He latched his mouth over her breast once more - this time unrestricted by her clothing. It felt hot and sweet and delicious. For a minute she balled her hands into the soft hair of his chest, before letting them snake down the down trail of hair that covered his abdomen, quickly undoing the button of his pants.

She could feel the heat of his erection against her hands. His pants were almost bursting.

She tugged at the thin leather thong that kept the pants closed - gasping when his thick and rigid cock broke free - springing against her hand. Instinctively she grasped it - enjoying him moan against her chest - bucking his hips against hers.

"You don't waste any time sweetheart do you?"

She shook her head as his gaze bore down at her. "I'm a woman who knows what she wants…"

He cocked his brow at her for a second - a thick layer of tension growing between the two, before he dove back and reclaimed her mouth - his hand fumbling for the button of her jeans.

She reached up and poured herself into his mouth: running one hand into his hair, she helped him push down her jeans and panties until her bottom half was bare. The cool air of the room nipped against her naked skin.

His hooked arm reached down and swung her right leg around his waist. She ached for him. His hotness was so close and hard and tempting…

"Oh, not yet Swan," he whispered into her ear. She shivered, awaiting his next touch.

Then as his hook held her hip, his remaining hand cupped her centre - slowly his fingers dipped inside her warmth, curling and curving and slipping against her walls as he stared into her eyes. Almost daring her to look away.

She rocked herself against him - his teasing touch creating a flutter in her belly that caused her to rock back her head.

"Let go," he murmured as he pushed her further against the dark cell wall.

"Ohh," she moaned, rolling into his hand, begging him to move. "Please…"

Suddenly his hand was gone and his cock was rubbing against her warm, throbbing entrance. He back was pressed flat against the wall. His pants hung against his thighs. Her shirt lay open, her breasts exposed. She felt so indecent. So wanton. So good.

"As you wish," he sighed as he pushed into her. Achingly slowly. Every inch a revelation.

Her breath stalled. She couldn't speak.

She let out a deep breath.

"Let go," he muttered again, burying his head into her neck, his lips reaching the sensitive spot where it met he shoulder.

"But-"

He slammed his hips into hers. Withdrawing slowly before once again pushing in brutally. He was showing her what he wanted. Taking her. Owning.

"I said I wasn't done with you," he panted, lying back so she could see his eyes. Twinkling blue and clear, yet hot and passionate at the same time.

"No-" she replied.

It was too much.

She was full of him and ached for him. She was hot and moist and dripping with sweat. She was half clothed, pushed up against a wall in a dirty cell. She shouldn't...

But her body had other ideas.

Her hips took control, rocking against him rhythmically, pushing into his body, forcing him deeper and deeper until he could hear him pant and his grip on her hips begin to falter

But on she went. Faster. Harder. Rolling and twisting, causing him to touch every sensitive spot inside her. Pushing her closer.

Then it built. Hotter and stronger it pooled in her stomach - the heat and growing expectation of a release. A sweet release.

He dug his face into her chest. He was muttering something incomprehensible.

Reaching down she clasped his ass, squeezing the firm muscles. Making him work quicker and faster and harder - until-

Release.

In a moment, time stood still. He rocked her into oblivion as his own climax emerged in a stream of expletives, ending in a passionate and heart rendering, "Swan."

They stilled against each other. Panting. Silent. Thick with emotion.

Finally, he released her hips and let her legs fall to the floor. A sudden wave of self consciousness passed over her. A few tense seconds passed by. She tried to cover it.

"So - are you done with me now?" she quipped, dipping her eyes to the floor.

He laughed, a small warm laugh, as his hand grasped her chin and raised it so their eyes met. "No where near my love," he whispered, as he claimed her lips for another kiss.

_**Reviews are utterly appreciated...**_


End file.
